1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening/closing device for a vehicle, which is for use, for example, in opening/closing the vehicular opening/closing body such as a sliding door and a sunroof of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of opening/closing device of the opening/closing body is constructed in such a manner that one ends of a pair of wires are connected to the sliding door that opens/closes a side opening provided on a vehicle body, and that both of the wires are extended from a connected portion thereof in an opening/closing direction of the sliding door. Moreover, the wires are wound around a pair of guide members arranged on the vehicle body so as to be spaced from each other in a fore-and-aft direction as the opening/closing direction of the sliding door. Furthermore, the other ends of both of the wires are reeled to a reel drum attached onto a board of a drive unit provided between both of the guide members in the vehicle body from directions reverse to each other, the reel drum is rotated in one direction and a direction reverse thereto, and both of the wires are thus made to run around and along both of the guide members, thereby opening/closing the sliding door (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-91355 (published in 1999)).